Cherry Flavored Miko
by NIchiki
Summary: Now that's what I call finger lickin good. In your face Colonel!


Cherry Flavored Miko

Disclaimer: Nothing of Inuyasha belongs to me...darn it!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

A grunt echoed in the ancient well a second before a big yellow bag came sailing over followed by a disheveled young woman. Plopping on the ground as the heat of the summer battered down on her, Kagome stretched her legs out in front of her and breathed a sigh of relief. 'I swear that gets harder every time, and heavier. I think Inuyasha has consumed his own weight in ramen by now, one hundred times over.' Swiping an arm across her forehead to get rid of the thin film of sweat accumulating there, she considered sitting there for a minute to catch her breath. Obviously no one had noticed she was back yet, otherwise Inuyasha would have been all over her to get her butt moving. Leaning back against the nice cool well she tilted her head back enjoying the brief wind blowing through the trees interrupting the sweltering heat around her. Her moment of peace is broken as a holler of "Kagooomeeeee!" and a small furry projectile rammed into her stomach, expelling the air from her lungs.

"Ooof, what the?" Her eyes popped open from the impact and landed on a red head baring his little fangs in a wide smile, green eyes full of mischief propping himself up on her knees. Smiling in spite of herself she ruffled his hair affectionately and poked his cheek. "Hiya sweetie. You been a good boy while I was away?"

Wiggling on his haunches, which looked like his I gotta potty dance to her, he nodded enthusiastically.

"I sure did Mama. Do I get my treat now? Huh, huh? Do I?"

"Hmm we'll see. First lets go see the others," she replied, tapping his little nose and watching as his eyes crossed.

Chuckling softly she smoothed out his bushy tail and pushed herself to her feet, setting him in the crook of her arm as she shouldered her pack. Making her way down the well worn path back to the village she adjusted the strap against her shoulder compensating for the extra weight, steadying herself as she picked her way over the numerous holes and rocks littering the path. Kagome faltered for a second, almost tripping when Shippo tilted his little head up and nuzzled her chin and neck in affection. She smiled softly and nuzzled him back, knowing this was not only his way of telling her how much he adored her, but also a way to put his scent back on her.

He never liked it when she came back from her side of the well and his scent was almost non existent, so she allowed his cute antics knowing it was for his comfort to know she belonged to him and he to her. She just didn't look forward to the mini scent marking battles both Inuyasha and Shippo would get into when she returned every time. Oh Inuyasha thought she didn't know what they were up to, but she wasn't as naive as he assumed. That and Sango had taken her aside one night to inform her before she sat the hanyou to hell in frustration. Sighing to herself, she reasoned that it would happen whether she wanted it to or not and resigned herself for the dogfight, snorting in her head at the pun.

Just as she spotted Kaede's hut in the near distance a red blur jumped in front of her making her yelp and clutch onto Shippo, as she backpedaled trying not to ram face first into a grumpy hanyou.

"Gah. Dammit Inuyasha, do you have to jump out at me like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

A fang appeared as he smirked at her screeching, deciding that she wasn't quite riled enough yet he leaned in further into her personal space and continued to poke her more. "Your late Kagome. We agreed to leave early in the morning, not late afternoon."

Rolling her eyes at his impatience she poked a finger on his chest, a sign of her rising annoyance with him and to get him to back off her face for a minute. It was too damn hot to be having an argument already and she was in no mood to deal with his testiness.

"Listen here buster, I had a surprise exam after school today, which meant I had not studied for it so I know I flunked it. The air conditioning was broken when I woke up this morning and it was already so hot in my room I woke up sweating my butt off, just to discover my alarm clock had decided not to work and I managed to ram my toe into my bed almost breaking it, which still hurts you jerk. So I'm not in the mood for you and your macho crap right now Inuyasha," She grit out between her clenched teeth, her finger shoving harder into his chest with each word.

Scoffing, he grabbed for her pack and settled it on his back about to march back to the village when he noticed something. His ears quirking as he spotted Shippo hiding behind her curtain of black hair, snickering, his little green eyes peeking out at him as his nose continued nuzzling against her neck. Inuyasha bared his fangs at the runt and made a grab for him just as Shippo jumped off Kagome's back, changing into his pink balloon form, floating just out of the hanyou's reach. Rolling her eyes at the boys' antics she made a grab for her falling pack and shouldered it again as she stepped around the two shouting insults at each other with various barks and growls.

Fanning herself, she caught sight of two very sweaty people, almost reminiscent of melted butter, outside of Kaede's hut. Miroku had forgone his outer purple robe and just had on his underthings, kind of indecent for the times but Kagome doubted he really cared. She smirked seeing Sango without her normal long kimono, instead she was wearing the short yukata Kagome had given her for just such occasions. When she had unwrapped it Sango had turned a brilliant shade of red and starting sputtering nonsense about how utterly short and very improper it was and she couldn't possibly wear it. Kagome argued back that if she wouldn't wear the shorts and tank top she had given her then this was the next best thing.

"Besides", she lectured, "if it's hot enough, you most likely won't even care what others are going to think as long as you're comfortable." Seems her argument had won over the prudish demon slayer and coincidentally won some brownie points with the monk by the sideways leer he was directing towards the lovely woman beside him. Blowing the bangs out of her face she plopped down beside her melted friends, swatting a fly out of her face as she greeted them with subdued waves. Half-hearted greetings and barely raised hands were returned making her chuckle at the lack of energy from her normally lively friends.

"Afternoon Lady Kagome, and may I say how enchanting you look today?" Miroku's eyes held that mischievous glint to them as his gaze darted between the two women. "I must be the luckiest man in the world to be in the presence of such beauties...ack!" His boasting was cut off as the two women grabbed his wrists, preventing his hands from reaching their barely covered rumps. Guess he wasn't too hot to be a pervert.

"Come on Miroku, its too hot for this," Sango whined knocking him upside the head but with less enthusiasm than normal.

"I second that Sango," Kagome muttered smacking away Miroku's hand again.

"Ahh but my lovelies it's never too hot to appreciate such gorgeous creatures," his trademark smile on his face.

Both women rolled their eyes and slumped against the hut exasperated, the warbling of cicadas and the barking of Inuyasha floating through the evening air.

"Get back here runt," Inuyasha hollered, bouncing back and forth trying to swipe at the floating pink balloon darting to and fro, cackling evilly. Kagome followed the red blur's movements, thinking that maybe she should intervene and create another Inuyasha crater, but the heat was just too much. She had just gotten comfortable dammit and she wasn't moving short of Naraku strolling into the village and apologizing for his evil deeds and offer his half of the jewel. Besides, it was just too entertaining seeing her kit making the hanyou dance around the village like an overgrown flea; Myoga would be so proud. Everyone needed a distraction from the heat wave, seeing as how most of the villagers had stopped their work to watch the spectacle as well. So who was she to deny such entertainment to the masses?

Seeing the direction he was heading, she was about to warn him when a yelp followed by a giant splash echoed through the village. 'Hmm guess he wasn't watching where he was hoping,' she smirked as Shippo's giggles filled the air. Watching as the soaking wet blob emerged from the depths of the river and proceeded to shake off the water like the half dog he was, she figured he was cooled down enough without an intervention. 'Ha! I Didn't have to get off my butt after all.'

"Oh hey guys I totally forgot!" Kagome explained grabbing her bag and rifling through it. "I brought us all a nice cool treat to eat," she exclaimed dragging out a mini cooler, popping open the top and revealing five popsicles.

Shippo jumped up and down eagerly accepting his treat, ripping the wrapper off and shoving it in his mouth in record time. 'Huh, when did he change back?' Shaking her head at his speed in amusement, she distributed one to Sango, one to Miroku, one to Inuyasha and the last one she saved for herself. They all watched as she unwrapped hers and followed suit, mimicking her like little monkeys. Sango looked at hers in puzzlement seeing a deep purple color compared to Kagome's which was deep red. She watched as Kagome took a small lick of hers and did the same. Eyes popped open wide as she turned to her friend,

"Kagome what flavor is this?"

Licking her lips, Kagome smiled, "I believe that ones grape flavored."

"And mine Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked producing a deep blue one.

"Hmm, that ones blue raspberry."

"How bout mine Mama?"

"Well, that one's yellow, so that's banana."

Going back to hers, she stopped when she heard a grunt and turned towards Inuyasha who had yet to take the packaging off of his. Shoving the popsicle in her mouth to hold it with her teeth, she reached for his still in his hand.

"Here Inuyasha, let me help you," but since her mouth was full it came out like more like, "Herr I-oo-yaha, et ee elp oo." Tossing the wrapper in her bag she handed him back a brown popsicle and slid hers out of her mouth sucking the juice that had gathered on her tongue. Hearing a strangled groan she turned back to the still frozen hanyou, arching an eyebrow seeing his eyes weren't focused on his treat, but on her. He was staring at her face? No, lower. Not the nose..perhaps her mouth? She licked her lips and watched as he swallowed loudly, following the movement of her lips.

'Ooook, weird.' Just as she was about to chalk his bizarre behavior up to heat stroke, she felt something cold and wet hit her upper chest above her tank top and slide down between her breasts. Seeing her forgotten ice cream starting to melt all over her hand, she dove in and started licking up the juice lingering on her fingers, freezing when a low growl ripped through the air.

Darting her eyes to the sound, Kagome spotted Inuyasha a second before he dropped his ice cream to the ground and made a grab for her hand. About to yell at him for being so wasteful, she stopped, catching his amber eyes focusing on her fingers and his mouth making a beeline for her hand. She gasped as his tongue slipped out and flicked it against her fingers lapping up the juice, making sure not missing a single drop. She promptly choked as he drew a finger in his mouth and sucked. The scorching heat of his mouth clashing with the numbing cold from the popsicle, making a chill run down her spine. His hooded gaze lifted to hers and with one last lick he pulled his mouth off her hand, but kept his fingers around hers.

"And yours Ka-Go-Me? What's the flavor of yours?" His husky voice drawled out making her shiver again.

"Ch...Cherry," she managed to squeak out.

Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles he smirked at her raging blush. "Hmm cherry huh? I think I found my new favorite food." He smiled wider, showing a fang.

"Cherry flavored Miko."

AN: Got the wonderfully sinful idea from a friend's innocent comment. I know Inuyasha is a tad OOC but I had to do this one. The plot bunny absolutely refused to leave until I typed it out. Remember reviews make the bunnies happy. You do want happy bunnies don't you? :)


End file.
